2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Archives (IC)
The Archives are from an ic stand point. Any of the information displayed below are things that are known ic about certain things. This means anything that is known occ and only ooc can not go here! Please keep this page limited to mainly object, however if you do have a special character that is of interest to the country (e.g abbaddon) then it would be a good idea to plop them here as well. Also do keep in mind that these archives will be from the viewpoint of the Royal Family and from the Hunter's Guild, therefore if it is something only known by someone else and not those two groups of people (E.G something only known by demons or cultists), DO NOT PUT THEM HERE. If you are going to add something to the archives please use this format: < Name of whatever it is you are listing > Type: < Is it humanoid? An animal? Demon? Or it is just an object? > (Only if an object) Rarity: < How rare said object is thought to be > Age: < How old it is, or assumed to be > Origin: < Where it has come from > Date First Seen < Where this was first seen > First encounter: < The first sighting known > Description: < A description of what it is and what it looks like > Misc: < Any other random information that isn't mentioned above can go here > The Archives Pete Type: Cephalopod (Squid) Age: Four years eight months Origin: Dr Wilson created him as a lab partner Date first seen: 13/6/2059 Description: Pete is a squid plain and simple, with an intelligence to rival Jest at chess. Misc: He has a German accent. Orb Type: Object Rarity: One of a kind Age: Unknown, presumably ancient due to the markings. Origin: Scattered about. Date First Seen: 29/2/2064 Description: A bronze colored orb, reminiscent of an Easter egg with strange markings going around it. No seems to be able to read the markings. Nothing seems to be able to break the orb and it is completely resistant to any sort of magic being thrown at it. However it has a small ridge in the center going all the way around to suggest that it can be opened. It is confirmed that there is more than one orb. Misc: Could contain chocolate. Yet to be confirmed. The Knight Type: Humanoid Age: Unknown Origin: Unknown Date first seen: 29/2/2064 Description: A huge knight in armor that has not been seen before. He appears to drain the magic from any source nearby. The figure also displayed some kind of magical, or technological power by firing a lightning bolt from it's sword. Approach with extreme prejudiced and caution. Misc: N/A The Shadow Man Type: Demon Age: Unknown Origin: Unknown First Encounter: New London Date First seen: 10/12/2063 Description: A being that seems to take on the form of a man, wearing a long flowing coat, suit and cane. Dressed completely in black except its shirt with a large rimmed hat casting its face in shadow. Put London under a blanket of darkness and snow. If sighted immediately report this to Jest. Jake Rosetta : Black Ooze Type: Humanoid Age: Unknown Origin: Thought to be the lab/basement of house 24 on road 3 First Encounter: lab/Basement of house 24 on road 3 Date First Seen: 1/12/2063 Description: A being that appears humanoid. Can morph into a black ooze that burns targets. All forms of firearm are ineffective. If you see any Black ooze immediately report this to Jest. Do not go alone. The ooze is highly magnetic. T-1 : Jane Rosetta Type: Humanoid Age: 30 Origin: Unknown First Encounter: The Royal Palace Date First Seen: 5/3/2064 Description: A cloaked figure that possesses superhuman strength and speed. Wields two swords and possesses both defensive and offensive magical capabilities. To be killed on sight. Any information regarding this information should be reported to Jest. Update: It has been discovered that Jane Rosetta is the cloaked figure, it is unknown how long she has been allied with the cultists. Caution is advised when engaging in combat. F-C-C Type: Humanoid cyborg Age: Unknown Origin: Unknown First Encounter: Border of West London Date first seen: 5/12/2063 Description: A tall cyborg showing feminine features. This cyborg is speculated to be Queen Cornelia. F-C-C wields a large hammer that appears to be able to manipulate kinetic, or gravitational forces surrounding the wielder. F-C-C can also fire powerful blasts of fire from it's right hand and high currents of electricity from it's left. F-C-C is to be approached with extreme caution if seen and to be immediately reported to Jest. Do not under any circumstance engage. Killing/destroying F-C-C will be considered a national offense.